Am I the One?
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: Just a short little one shot. Something that popped into my head. Summary: Marie loves Link. Link loves Zelda. What was Marie to do? Plan a date for Link and Zelda, that's what. Who will Link love? His crush since forever? Or his best friend? AU LinkXOC


**This is just a little something I decided to do. Hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

I sighed deeply, staring at the back of a golden-brown hair. It looked so perfect. It was semi-longish and had a shaggy look to it like the person had just rolled out of bed, but it was so freaking perfect. I could see the lean muscles running down his back and over his shoulders. Little blue hoops glinted in his long ears, just barely seen. I just wished I could stare at the front of his face and see those blue depths that were his eyes.

Goddess, I was so obsessed with Link Ordona. I felt like such a stalker. When would it end?

Unfortunately for me, it wouldn't. Link and I had been best friends since we were five, and I've liked him since the first time I laid eyes on him. Even as a five year old, I just knew I'd love no one else.

I scratched the back of my head in frustration, the black mop on my head people called hair. I had gotten it cut in layers, hoping to look trendy and elegant, but my face still retained some of its child-like roundness, so it just looked really stupid. Of course I didn't know this until Ruto called me out. I don't think she was trying to be mean, but sometimes the Zora girl sounded a little rude and came off as snarky.

Deciding to continue reading my book, having finished today's assignment early, I pushed the rims of my glasses up my nose. My green eyes took in word after word and I didn't plan on stopping. This book was so thrilling and romantic!

**_The heroic Lucian, the beastly monster defeated, reclaimed his sword. He wiped the black blood off the blade and sheathed the weapon. With eyes full of relief and a new hope, Lucian made his way to the collapsed woman, Isabella, and took her into his arms._**

**_"Isabella, my love. Wake up. It's all over," he said gently._**

**_Emeralds peeked through Isabella's eyelids as they fluttered open. "Lucian…" her voice trailed off, too weak to even speak. "I…"_**

**_Lucian held a finger to her lips. "Shh, it's alright now. You're safe."_**

**_"Lucian."_**

**_He bent towards her, nuzzling himself into her neck. He sighed, having missed this. "Isabella." Their lips parted, the anticipation growing. Hammering hearts beat against both of their chests. _**

**_Mere inches, it seemed, were impossible. The young couple jumped apart as a deafening roar echoed around them. Romance would have to wait._**

I growled at the book's ending. Why couldn't they just be together already?! It was just like with Link and me. No matter how much I wanted to be with him, there was always something in the way. And that something was Zelda Nohansen, the most popular girl in the school.

Zelda was that girl everyone liked and every boy wanted to be with, including Link. She had long, silky, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her feminine body was desired by all and was completely unachievable. Every single time Link spoke to her, he looked so happy, his eyes shining. I wished I could make him that happy.

"Marie! Pay attention!" my teacher snapped. "Announcements are going on!"

I blushed as the rest of the class laughed. Why couldn't anything go right for me? No matter what, I was always the laughing stock of the school.

The announcements droned on, they were the same thing they were every day. Class was dismissed soon after, and I made my way to the bathroom, unbuttoning the top of my blouse as I went. Upon reaching the bathroom, I went to the mirror and looked at my reflection. My scar looked so ugly.

In the monster raid that happened nine years ago, I had been severely burned by a monster made of lava. I had been no more than seven and the monster had me pinned against the wall, its lava appendage burning my from my chest, to along my shoulders, and up to my chin. It looked like I was wearing a collar.

I pulled some moisturizing cream from my messenger bag and applied it to my scar. A lot of the kids made fun of me for it. It made me even less attractive at sixteen years old. Link never mocked me, though. It made me love him even more for that. To be able to look over my physical appearance meant a lot to me. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I headed for my next class.

* * *

After school came the walk home. I was expecting it to be calm and uneventful, but that was completely changed when Link came running up to me. "Marie! Marie! Wait up!" he shouted.

"What's up, Link?" I asked him as he ran up.

"You'll never guess what happened!" he shouted. I waited for him to tell me. He just stood there. "Well, guess!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay! You made the archery team?"

"Well, yes, but that's not it! Zelda said she'll go on a date with me!" he said excitedly. "Can you believe it?!"

I felt my heart shatter all at once. It was like I had been stabbed and had my guts ripped out my eyes. Gross mental picture, but still. I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes. "T-That's great, Link! I'm so happy for you!" I lied. I wiped at my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Link asked me.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just so happy for you, I'm crying tears of joy!" It was another lie, but I couldn't wreck his moment. "Where are you taking her?"

"That's the thing. I don't know! I'm supposed to pick her up at seven. The only thing I told her was to dress nice," he said, panicking a little.

I didn't want to, I really didn't want to, but I knew I had to help him. "Okay, I know what to do. I'll meet you at your house at five thirty. We'll discuss then. Deal?" I told him, holding out my hand.

He grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. "Deal!"

I felt warm tingles race up my spine. I wanted to stay with Link forever, but I had a job to do now. I needed to do it for Link.

* * *

Bag in hand, I pressed the doorbell beside the door, hearing the familiar chime. The door seemed to barely open as I was yanked inside. I was dragged up the stairs and thrown into a bedroom. "Okay, help me!" Link said, stressed.

I smiled lightly and walked to Link's closet. I went through most of his clothes before finding his suit. It was a simple suit. They were the typical black slacks and black coat, only Link would be wearing a dark green dress shirt instead of white. The color green looked great on him. Handing him the clothes, I told him to go change.

He walked into the bathroom connected to his room and came out wearing the suit. It looked really good on him. I grabbed a black tie and began tying it around his neck. "A tie?" he questioned.

"Not that you need it, but you tend to pull on your shirt when you get nervous, so this will give you something to pull without wrinkling the shirt or stretching it out," I explained.

"Ah."

I instructed Link to put on his dress shoes, and I began going over dining etiquette with him. How to sit up straight, which tableware to use, and how to eat properly. "Not that all this isn't great, Marie, but where am I taking Zelda?" Link suddenly questioned.

"You know that new restaurant on fourth street, The Three Pearls? That one," I replied.

His magnificent blue eyes widened significantly. "That's a four star restaurant! How am I supposed to pay for that?!"

"I'm one step ahead of you. I was saving this to help pay for a prom dress for this year, but I decided I wasn't going. Besides, I'd rather see you put it to good use. Who knows? Zelda could become you're future wife." It pained me greatly to say that.

"I-I can't take this," Link objected as I handed him the money.

"You can and you will. Let me selfless for once. I get to be the hero this time. Oh, and that reminds me," I began. I reached into the wide bag I had brought with me and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. It had a few irises, forget-me-nots, baby's breaths, and a single white rose in the middle. "Here."

Link took the bouquet graciously. "You've thought of everything. Thank you so much. I'm proud to call you my best friend," he said sweetly.

And just like that, my heart shattered. Link was unattainable now. He was forever out of my reach.

Link hugged me tightly. "Wish me luck!" he called, running down the stairs and out the door.

"Good luck," I cried, tears pouring down my face and I was sure I was red and puffy. As I cried, I secretly hoped Zelda would trip on her dress during the date. I walked down the stairs and headed home, not missing the solemn look Mrs. Ordona gave me. I knew she had figured it out.

* * *

I was a total bum. Here I sat in my pajama's eating ice cream and watching a movie marathon like a cliché, heartbroken, teenage girl. I was hopeless. I shoveled more of the sweet treat into my mouth. I wanted to indulge in this at least.

I was ripped away from my movie and my ice cream by the sound of frantic knocking on the front door. My parents were away for the weekend, so I was the only one to answer the door. I stalked towards the door, my eyes narrowed in annoyance. I gripped the knob until my knuckles turned white, growling at the insistent knocking, before flinging the door open.

My eyes widened. "Link? What are you doing here?" I asked the Hylian teen.

"C-Can, I come in?" he panted.

Nodding, I stepped aside and allowed him entry. What was he doing here? He walked in with a determined look on his face. As I closed the door, I noticed him tugging at the tie around his neck. Why was he nervous?

"I'm so stupid," he finally said. "Can you forgive me?"

I looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He looked away and started to pace. "During my date with Zelda, I realized I wasn't having any fun. I wasn't enjoying myself, so I started thinking. When do I have the most fun? Then it hit me. The person I really want has been in front of me for eleven years. She has stuck with me through thick and thin. She even planned my date for another girl. I got to thinking about all the years I had spent with her. I finally realized all those hints from her so clearly. She's been beside me all this time. And right now, she's looking at me with those big, green eyes."

"Link," I breathed. "D-Do you really mean what you're saying?"

He nodded, pulling me into his chest, hugging me tightly. "Of course I do. I love you, Marie Sinclair."

"Even though I'm not the skinniest girl?"

"I like a girl with some meat on her. Besides you're all muscle and curves."

"You still love me even though I have this stupid haircut and glasses?"

"You could be bald and blind, and I'd still love you."

I swallowed. "And my scar?"

Link traced his thumb over my jaw. "It's a medal to show the world just how strong you are."

I felt tears filled with happiness and joy slip down my cheeks. Link rubbed them away as he leaned closer and closer. My felt like the fluttering of a bird's wings. It felt like it was going ninety miles an hour and it was beating so hard. The anticipation seemed like it would kill me before I could even feel the sweet bliss of my first kiss.

Finally, our lips met. My nerves were on fire and my body became heavy. The kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced. I could feel all the hope and all the love pouring out of Link. It was everything and so much more. I never wanted it to end.

I no longer needed to finish the book series I had been reading. Or find out if Lucian and Isabella ended up together. I had my own fairy tale ending right here.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this little one shot. It was just something that popped into my mind.**

**Please, rate and review.**

**And sorry for incorrect grammar and spelling. Spell checker doesn't get everthing.**


End file.
